


Conflicted

by EveningRose



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Follow on from 2x13, Lots of emotions and feelings, Upset Chloe, Upset Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningRose/pseuds/EveningRose
Summary: Set immediately after 2x13. Chloe shows up to see Lucifer, and instead gets an empty apartment. But what if he'd stayed, unable to leave? (A 'what could have been' alternative to the Season 2 Winter Finale ending)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vendetta1897](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendetta1897/gifts).



> This one is for my girl Vendetta1897, who asked for a fic where "Chloe shows up to the penthouse but Lucifer hasn't left". :) Sorry, it's a tiny bit angsty and not super fluffy, I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Lux was quiet when she got there, the nightclub closed as Chloe pulled up outside and parked.

It had been two days since she’d woken up in hospital and seen him there, smiling at her.

She missed him, had missed their bickering, their moments, the laughs that he coaxed out of her even when she was in the worst mood.

He had looked so tense and sad walking out of the hospital room she’d wanted to call him back and hug him. Something was wrong, and she hadn’t been able to help because she was recovering. She had spent two days dozing in and out of sleep on her bed at home, Maze leaving glasses of water for her as Trixie flitted in and out, taking the time to nap with her and read her stories.

All she had wanted to do was see Lucifer, to ask him what was wrong and to tell him how scared she had been that she was going to lose him, to lose Trixie and Maze and her family. To talk about where they were going.

Granted, their track record of him actually telling her his problems and letting her listen was low. She hoped he’d talked to Linda, Maze or even Amenadiel to ease whatever burden he was bearing. If she couldn’t help, she had faith that the others would.

She had sent him texts, called him, left voice mails. And heard nothing back, not even Maze had seen him.

It worried her greatly.

The elevator doors pinged open and she stepped out, surprised to find the place dark.

“Lucifer?” she called.

“Are you here?” her voice was shaking for a reason she didn’t want to place, stomach sinking as she reached for the light switch.

She didn’t expect to see everything covered in sheets, to find the place put to sleep as if it were a Hampton’s summer house that was being retired for the winter. It sent a stab of pain through her, and she felt her lip trembling.

He had left her.

Lucifer had left her.

“Lucifer?” she called shakily, hoping for an answer. Any answer. Her eyes scanned the balcony outside, hoping to see him leaning with his elbows on the railing, a cigarette dangling from his long fingers, but her hopes were dashed when she took a step towards the balcony and saw nothing.

Tears brimmed at her eyes and she hastily wiped them away with her sleeve. She would not cry.

A breeze caused the sheet on the piano to ripple, and she stared at it. Her fingers shook as she reached out to run her hand over the top, remembering the dream she had experienced only days prior, remembering the times that she and Lucifer had spent sitting at it, the memories it held.

“Detective.” His whisper sounded so real, and she closed her eyes as she trembled.

It was too much, being here.

Turning, she felt like the breath had been knocked out of her.

Lucifer stood by the piano, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows as he looked at her.

“What the _fuck_?” Chloe yelped, jumping back as he extended his hand. His eyes were red, his hair messy.

“I didn’t mean to startle you.” He withdrew his hand, but Chloe grabbed it.

“You’re really here.” She breathed, her shock overcome with happiness. Lucifer wasn’t gone.

“Why are you here?” he asked, his eyes weary as she stared at him.

“Because I was worried sick. Lucifer, what the hell is going on?”

“I can’t explain.” He stiffened.

“Why have you packed up your apartment?” she asked, feeling stupid the second the words left her lips.

“Wait. No. Don’t tell me, you’re leaving.” She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling her throat tighten. She hadn’t cried when she had suggested that she and Dan split, she wouldn’t cry when Lucifer threw their relationship in her face and left town.

“I was going to.” Lucifer pulled the sheet off the piano, slumping down onto the seat.

“Without even a goodbye?” Chloe asked, her voice cracking on the last word. Lucifer stared up at her, his hands clenched on his knees.

“I had planned it that way, yes.”

“Then why are you still here?” Chloe bit out.

“I couldn’t.”

“You couldn’t not say goodbye?” Chloe scoffed, turning away from him. It was stupidly clear outside, but Chloe felt like it should be pouring rain as she stood in the penthouse.

“I couldn’t leave you.” Lucifer whispered.

“You what?” her heart was racing, pounding in her ears as she tried to remember to breathe.

“I couldn’t leave you, despite all of the things that are going wrong right now. You are the only good thing left in this situation, and I can’t even trust that what we have is real. But I can’t leave.”

“What do you mean real? Of course I’m real. I’m not some drug-induced illusion.” Chloe snapped, spinning around with shining eyes as Lucifer cradled his head in his hands.

“My parents, they’ve been manipulating how I feel. They put you in my path, pushed us together.”

“No one can make me do anything I don’t want to do.” Chloe glared, and Lucifer laughed.

“You haven’t met my Father.”

“Lucifer, I choose my own path.”

“Not if it’s chosen for you.”

“I’m going to ignore that you just insulted me choosing you as something I didn’t heavily weigh up and consider.” Chloe folded her arms over her chest, and Lucifer combed his fingers through his hair.

“I’m sorry.”

“No. I’m sorry, Lucifer. Sorry that you don’t think that we could be real. What was I thinking?” Chloe paused, biting her lip as she turned to stare out at the city.

“I wish we could.” His quiet admittance surprised her, and she turned to find him standing, staring at her with those pained eyes again.

“Why can’t we be?” she asked, reaching a hand up to his face.

“I can’t be sure that the greater forces didn’t set me up to fail again. To fall.”

“I won’t let you fall.” Chloe let her fingers brush Lucifer’s cheek, watching as he leaned into her touch.

“Some things, my dear Detective, you can’t stop.” He smiled sadly, and Chloe shook her head.

“I will do all that I can, Lucifer.”

“It may not be enough, darling.”

“I didn’t give up on you when Malcolm tried to frame you for murder. I didn’t give up on you when they questioned my credibility in court, and yours. Don’t give up on me now.”

His hand moved to cover hers, and she stepped closer to him.

“You’re so stubborn.”

“I know.” Chloe’s lips quirked up into a smile, and Lucifer chuckled.

“Maybe Father has met his match.”

“You better believe he has.” Chloe entwined their fingers.

“I don’t want to be a pawn in their games.”

“How is us being together part of that?” Chloe asked, and Lucifer sighed.

“My parents have always pushed me to do what they want, putting me in the middle. I can’t bear the thought of you being in the middle too.”

“If it’s with you, then I choose to be there. As long as you’ll be there, I’m there.”

“I won’t leave.”

“Good. It would have been a pain to arrest you for being a jerk.”

“You forget that handcuffs don’t work on me.” He looked smug, and Chloe laughed.

“I could just shoot you again.”

“You wouldn’t.” Lucifer gasped in mock-outrage, stepping even closer and wrapping his arms around her waist, feeling Chloe’s slide around his neck.

“Please don’t run from this. Not after everything that you did to save me.” Chloe whispered into his shirt.

“I won’t.” he let his cheek fall to rest on top of her head, his heart pounding in his ears as Chloe held on to him.

“We’re a team. We can face whatever you’re dealing with together. You just have to let me in.”

“It helps that you’re kicking in the door.” Lucifer lifted his head as Chloe looked up at him.

“I learned that trick from Maze.”

“Of course you did.” Lucifer smoothed a strand of hair back from her face, leaning forward to meet her lips with his. Their kiss was bittersweet – not as pure as their first, but filled with just as much emotion.

When they pulled apart, Chloe smiled, and Lucifer thought that maybe, he could face this turmoil.

He had paid for his apartment to be packed up, and proceeded to sit in his room staring out the window for hours until Chloe had arrived.

Something had kept him in place – the sheer reluctance of actively hurting Chloe. He didn’t want to, despite his anger at his parents, and the pain of knowing that they had manipulated him. He was so tired of being used and thrown in the middle.

But he couldn’t leave Chloe, especially not after he went to Hell for her. He remembered her crumpling to the floor before he had rushed her to hospital, the fear running through him.

He couldn’t be without her, as much as he tried.

“I think I need a drink.” Chloe broke the silence, and Lucifer smiled.

“Allow me.”

“You’re not going to make a dash for the elevator, are you?” Chloe raised an eyebrow as he stepped away.

“I promise, Chloe. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good.” She sank down onto the piano seat, lifting the lid and letting her fingers skim over the keys.

“I’m sorry that I even considered it.” Lucifer handed her a glass with a finger of amber liquid.

“You’re forgiven.” Chloe slid closer to press against his side as he sat down, and he smiled.

“What if I had been gone?” he asked, and Chloe frowned before she took a drink.

“I would have found you.”

“I can disappear, my dear.”

“I have Maze.” Chloe smirked, and Lucifer laughed.

“Touché.” He lifted his glass in a toast before taking a mouthful and setting it down on the top of his piano, next to her empty one.

“I told you, Lucifer. I know that’s not what you really are, someone who deserves punishment for their mistakes.”

“It’s all I’ve ever known.”

“Has all of our time and work together not been different?”

“It has.” Lucifer nodded, and Chloe smiled.

“You have friends, and family. Even though everything might seem to be awful, there are lots of people around you who will help. I mean you pay Linda, but she’d help even if you didn’t. And Maze might kick anyone’s ass just for fun, but she’s always had your back.”

“You might be right, Detective.”

“Now, about that talk you owe me.” Chloe raised her eyebrows, looking at Lucifer expectantly.

“I think we’ve done enough talking, don’t you?” Lucifer grinned, his hand cupping her chin as he moved closer to her.

“No.” Chloe laughed, her laughter cut off by his lips as he kissed her. It threw her, how much emotion and passion he put into the kiss as she found herself clinging to his shirt.

“Lucifer.” She breathed as they pulled apart, his hand sitting on the back of her head.

She almost fell off the seat when Lucifer’s eyes darkened, his hand fisting lightly in her hair.

“Chloe.” He murmured, lowering his head to brush their lips together again.

“You’d miss this if you left.” Chloe whispered when Lucifer drew back for breath, and he smiled.

“I would.”

“I’d miss you.” She let her nose brush against the tip of his, her heart racing as he stared down at her lips.

“Likewise.”

“I bet Dan wouldn’t.” She teased, and Lucifer gaped, his hand dropping out of her hair

“You’ve just ruined the moment now, darling. I’m afraid I can’t ravish you on the piano if you speak of Detective Douche during our intimate moments.”

“Damn it.” She bit her lip, trying not to smile as Lucifer’s eyes focussed on the motion.

“Damn it all to hell, I agree.” He slid his hands around her, pulling her into his lap as she gasped and then pressing his lips to hers again, a chuckle rumbling through his chest as she raked her nails through his hair.

It came as surprising when she didn’t find horns, and she paused for a moment, pulling back.

“What’s wrong?” Lucifer asked, and she shook her head.

“Nothing.”

“Liar.” He smirked, and she blushed.

“I just remembered something.” Chloe tried to distract Lucifer with a kiss to his neck, but he let his nails run lightly up her back and she shivered.

“Do tell, Detective.”

“I will not.”

“You don’t have to be embarrassed. I’ve seen and heard all things dark, naughty and twisted.” Lucifer let his hands slide under her shirt and onto the skin of her lower back, and Chloe shivered.

“It’s not dark and twisted.”

“So it’s naughty then.” He smirked, his hand reaching up to gently cradle the back of her head.

“Now you wanna talk?” she raised an eyebrow, and he grinned.

“If it’s something naughty that you’ve dared to think, of course I do.”

“Later.”

“You’re impossible.” He laughed, his lips skimming up her throat.

“I’m not telling.”

“I have tricks.” Chloe could feel Lucifer’s smile against her skin, his hands slipping back underneath her shirt as she arched into his touch.

“I get people to talk, I don’t crack under pressure.” Chloe countered, tilting her head back with a sigh as Lucifer’s teeth dragged along her earlobe.

“I can be very persuasive.”

“Your tricks don’t work on me, remember?” Chloe laughed, her fingers sliding down the smooth skin of Lucifer’s neck and underneath the collar on his shirt.

“I haven’t tried them all.” He whispered into her ear, and she felt a shiver run down her body as he dragged his lips down the side of her throat, pausing to suck on a particular spot.

“Is that so?” she asked coyly, her voice a little higher as Lucifer let his fingers trail slowly up her spine while he placed languid kisses down her neck.

“Let me show you.” His hands moved down to sit on the underside of her thighs, and he stood. Chloe wrapped her legs around his hips, pressing their lips together as he moved towards the bedroom.

“I’m still not telling.” She laughed when they pulled apart, and he growled as her fingers raked down his back over his shirt.

“We’ll see about that.” He promised, easily ascending the steps to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super sorry I haven't posted anything in a while, guys. Lately my long-standing illness has been kicking my ass, and as such I've been up and down a lot. This took me way longer to write than it should have....
> 
> Anyway, this one had a nice twist out of angst and into sexy Chloe/Lucifer scenes, so I hope you enjoyed that. Thanks for reading, it means a lot to me that people leave nice comments and give Kudos, I am always so grateful that people take time to do that, so thank you (again) <3
> 
> If you have a fic idea you're dying to see hit me up in the comments, or on my tumblr which I check occasionally (I'm tiadorable) and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
